Tales of Angels and Demons
by TalesOfSymphonia-AndAnime-Fan
Summary: Tales of Symphonia meets Yu Yu Hakusho! A demon has the ability to shift dimensions and alter the air temperature. What will happen when she sends the Yusuke-tachi to the recombined world of Symphonia? Some Colloyd. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is a collaboration crossover fan fiction that I am writing with my friend, Golden of Neopets! It is one that I have been itching to write for a long time, but wasn't sure how to approach. She helped clear a lot of things up and contributed a lot to this fan fiction. Thanks for everything, Golden!

Tales of Demons

Chapter 1

Beyond Tokyo and the Return of Mithos

One cold and stormy night in the forest near his Master Genkai's temple, Yusuke Urameshi and friends were fighting a tough demoness named Wilhelmina. She had the ability to make the air temperature warm or cold, and could shift dimensions. She had long platinum blonde hair, one purple eye and one red eye that had black speckles in it, and was about 4'9". Her strength was surprising for one of her size, for she had already wounded Kurama gravely. She was a cousin to the late Karasu, whom Kurama had killed in the Dark Tournament basically three years ago. She smirked, "Surely that's not all you've got. You guys didn't win the Dark Tournament on pure luck, did you?"

Yusuke growled, "No...we won it because we were stronger than Toguro. You're just...stronger." He smirked, "This is the most fun I've had since the Makai Tournament." He looked to Kurama, who was kneeling behind Kuwabara, "Kurama...are you okay?"

Kuwabara quickly replied, "No, Urameshi, he's not okay! He's gonna bleed to death if we don't get him to Master Genkai!"

Hiei sighed, "Calm down, you fool. Kurama's strong enough to last the rest of the fight..." He winced a bit, the bad wound on his arm dripping blood onto the wet ground beneath him, "Assuming we can finish her off."

Wilhelmina, who liked to be called Willie, replied, "Heh...it won't be that easy, Hiei." She cooled the air around her, to make his fire less effective against her, "Just try it, I dare you...weakling."

Yusuke looked at Hiei, knowing the last word she uttered would play to Hiei's ego, "Hiei, don't. She obviously has some kind of plan."

Hiei glared right back, "I don't care. No one insults me like that and gets away with it. No one, Urameshi." He raced at Wilhelmina with his sword drawn and caused flames to lick up the blade, trying to hit her with a strong fire-based attack.

Wilhelmina caught the sword before it could hit and significantly cooled the air around both Hiei and the sword, "You need to chill out, little man." Using her energy, she managed to form a cage around Hiei, using the cool air as the basis for it. She looked at Yusuke and the others, "Are you ready to give up yet?"

Kurama got to his feet, breathing hard and leaning on Kuwabara, "No...no way we'll give up so easily." He managed to call on the Rose Whip, and looked to Yusuke, "Yusuke, on my mark, get ready to hit me with your Spirit Gun. I trust you can adjust it to be like rocket fuel and boost me at her."

Yusuke nodded, "Sure...but what's your plan?"

Kurama smirked, "You'll see. Just do it."

Yusuke blinked, "Umm...okay then, get ready." He powered up the Spirit Gun and fired it at Kurama.

Kurama was rocketed forward by the attack, straight at Wilhelmina. However, she darted away at the last second and Kurama's Rose Whip hit air, "...the heck?"

Wilhelmina was now behind him, "Try being a little faster next time." She commented, stabbing him through the back until the sword came out his front. She then withdrew the blade and formed another "cage of cold air" around Kurama. What was she planning?  
Yusuke gritted his teeth, "Dammit! Kurama, are you okay?"

Kurama replied, now on his knees and unable to move from that position, "...I'm not sure, Yusuke...it really..." He coughed lightly, a small line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Yusuke growled and looked at Kuwabara, "We have to get Kurama and Hiei out of those cold cages somehow...yah! What the-?"

A large circle of light was forming around Kurama and Hiei. It looked to be some kind of vortex that led to another dimension. It was taking a lot of Wilhelmina's energy, but she didn't seem to care and continued to expand the vortex until it encased everyone. As she was teleporting them all to Symphonia, Yusuke blacked out, his bruised body unable to take the stress of traveling across dimensions.

Once he came to, he looked around the lush forest environment he was in. Nothing he saw, heard, smelled or touched was familiar in this new place. His mind instantly went to Kurama, who was already badly hurt. He had to find him before he could bleed to death!

Kurama groaned as he came to in the Iselia Forest, not too far from Lloyd's house. His wounds greatly hurt now, having been made worse from the stresses of traveling across the dimensions to get here. He hoped that someone he knew would soon come up, for he knew not where he was, and nothing looked even vaguely familiar. He sighed and sat up against the tree he was under, not moving after that. He probably couldn't even stand up because of his poor condition.

Hiei came too just outside Iselia Village. He rubbed his throbbing forehead, then grumbled, "...What the hell is this place?" He demanded of a small boy who was making his way into the village.

The boy answered, frightened, "...Please, sir, you're just outside Iselia. Don't hurt me..."

Hiei nodded, "Thank you. Now leave me be." He sensed Kurama not terribly far away...and it didn't seem he was doing well at all. He could smell Kurama's blood in the air, and sighed, "Hang on, fox, I'm coming." He went towards the forest to help him.

Lloyd was in the forest, taking a short walk with Colette, when the two stumbled upon the injured Kurama. He gasped, "...the heck? Who are you? What happened?!"

Kurama looked up at Lloyd, "...I'm Kurama, and it's a very long story..." He winced as his wounds hurt.

Colette spoke, "Lloyd, he's hurt! We should try to find Professor Sage...or your father...or someone to help him!"

Lloyd nodded, "I know...but first let's get him out of the forest before the monsters find him and make things worse." He asked Kurama, "Can you walk?"

Kurama sighed, "Not on my own..."

Lloyd replied, "I'll help you then...come on." He put Kurama's arm around his neck and supported him, "Just hang in there. We'll try to help you, okay?"

Kurama nodded, "Thank...you..." He blacked out, going limp in Lloyd's arms.

Colette gasped, "Lloyd, we should hurry!"

Yusuke walked up just then and startled at the sight of the two people already helping Kurama. He spoke up, "Umm...thanks for finding Kurama...but I think I can take it from here."

Colette turned around, "Who...who are you?"

Yusuke replied, "Name's Yusuke Urameshi, I'm a friend of Kurama."

Lloyd responded, "Can you heal people?"

Yusuke shook his head, "...Well, no, I can't, but..."

Lloyd told him, "Ohhh...well, you can come with us to my house then. Just don't try anything funny or you'll be sorry."

Yusuke sighed, "Look, you helped Kurama, so I can guarantee you I won't attack you, all right? Kurama's one of my good friends, and so long as his life is in your hands, I'm sticking around whether you want me or not."

Colette giggled and nodded, "All right then, Yusuke. I'm Colette, and this Lloyd. We're pleased to meet you. Anyway, was there anyone else with you when you came here?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah...now that you mention it, Kuwabara and Hiei were there too...I hope they're okay."

Lloyd replied, "I'm sure your friends are already looking for you, and they may even be somewhere nearby. If you stay in one place, i.e., my house they will find you faster.

Yusuke responded, "Okay then, I'm coming...can either of you heal him?"

Colette shook her head, "No...but we do know several people who can. He just has to hang in there until we can get ahold of them."

Hiei was in a tree above Lloyd and jumped him from behind, landing neatly on his shoulders and causing him to drop Kurama. He pressed his blade to the boy's throat, "Who are you? Why were you holding Kurama?"

Yusuke sighed and spoke, "Relax, Hiei. They're going to get some help for Kurama. They weren't going to attack him or anything."

Lloyd told him, "Yeah, get off me...please?" He said somewhat sheepishly. He didn't want to die by the hand of someone so much smaller than him.

Colette took hold of Hiei's arm, "Please, Mr. Hiei, put down the sword. Your friend is telling the truth. We just want to help...I'm sorry if we startled you."

Hiei finally relented, jumping off of Lloyd and putting away the sword, "Are either of you able to heal?"

Lloyd shook his head, "No, but we do have a few friends who can. You and Yusuke can come to the house with Colette and me. It's not that far from here..."

After a little while, the five people (and demons...but at this point, Lloyd and Colette don't know that about Yusuke, Hiei, or Kurama.) arrived at Lloyd's house.

After putting Kurama up in the bed and tying one of his scarves around the worst of Kurama's wounds as a makeshift bandage, Lloyd came back downstairs, "Yusuke, other than you and Hiei here, was there anyone else that came?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, our friend, Kuwabara. He should be along any minute. I'm sure he'll be able to find us."

As if on cue, Kuwabara walked through the door, "Hey Urameshi, Hiei...who are you guys?"

Colette smiled, "I'm Colette, and this is Lloyd. Pleased to meet you Kuwabara."

Kuwabara replied, "Nice to meet you too, Colette." He smiled at her, then looked at Yusuke and Hiei, "...How's Kurama?"

Lloyd answered for them, "Not well at all, but we can get a healer for him."

Colette told Lloyd, "I'll go and try to find Professor Sage, and you can write a letter to your Dad. Is that okay?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, good idea, Colette. I'll send the letter to him using the Eternal Sword."

Colette replied, "Okay, good luck!" She took out her pink angel wings and flew out the chimney, being mindful not to fly into the fire, though she did hit smoke as she came out of it.

Lloyd began to write his letter, and once it was finished, he took the Flameberge from his mother's grave and the Vorpal Sword and combined them into the Eternal Sword. As his golden-blue wings came out, he muttered, "Eternal Sword...please get this message to my father. It's very important."

The blade seemed to respond, as the letter in Lloyd's hand was beginning to disappear. A moment later, it was gone from sight, most likely in Dherris-Kharlan by now.

Colette was back that night, though it was kind of late.

Yusuke had already fallen asleep, and Hiei was beginning to show signs of exhaustion as well. It was most likely a result of the arduous fight earlier.

Lloyd asked, "So...did you find the Professor?"  
Colette nodded, "Uh-huh, she's in Palmacosta, but she and Genis are going to try to be here by tomorrow evening to see about Kurama."

Hiei replied tiredly, "Who...is this...Professor?"

Lloyd told him, "Professor Raine Sage...she can use healing arts...though, I don't know how well they'll work since your friend doesn't have an Exsphere."

Kuwabara blinked, yawning tiredly, "What the heck is an Exsphere?"

Lloyd replied, "It strengthens your natural abilities and speeds up the healing process. Though...the cost of manufacturing one is too high for my liking..."

Hiei replied, "How are they made?"

Colette sighed, "...They are made from human lives."

Kuwabara gasped, "...That's...that's terrible."

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah...that's why not so many people have them. You guys...you're so different from anyone I've met before."

Colette spoke, "Yes, they are, Lloyd. Their auras are different too. Well, Yusuke's, Hiei's, and Kurama's anyway. What are you guys?"

Yusuke woke up and answered, "We're...we're demons. Don't hold that against us though..."

Kuwabara spoke up, "Yeah, don't hold it against them. They may not be human, but they're good guys."

Lloyd shrugged, "It doesn't bother me at all. I was just curious." He sighed, "I hope that Dad writes back soon. I'm getting a little worried..."

Yusuke was suddenly tense, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

Hiei was also tense, his hand clasped tightly around the hilt of his blade.

Colette gasped, sensing the aura of the powerful demon. It overwhelmed her to the point where she was almost screaming, "...What is that?"

Lloyd was also sensing it and was slightly tense, his hand clenched around the hilt of the Vorpal Sword, "...I don't know, Colette, but stay close to me."

Kuwabara finally told them, "...This is the demon we were fighting before she brought us here...but why did she follow us?"

Kratos spoke from the roof, "Perhaps she wanted to finish you off."  
Lloyd blinked, "...Dad?" He darted up to the balcony to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He wasn't, and Kratos was standing on the roof, "Dad!" He gave Kratos a huge bear hug.

Kratos blushed slightly uncomfortably, then tactfully returned his son's embrace, "It's good to see you again, Lloyd. Take me to Kurama...the letter you wrote pretty much explained everything...except for the part about them being demons." He was walking into the house with Lloyd as he said this.

Kuwabara spoke, "Don't worry, guy, they're not going to hurt you. Well, as long as you don't hurt them."

Kratos nodded, "...I sense another strange aura, other than your friends...what is going on?"  
Colette spoke, "Umm...the demon they were fighting before they arrived is here."

Kratos narrowed his eyes, "Then I take it that the demon they were fighting was one with evil intentions and a lot of power."

Lloyd replied, "Yeah dad...but her aura doesn't seem that strong right now. She might be still exhausted from the fight with these guys."

Hiei nodded, "She is. She used a lot of her energy to bring us here...but the question is...why?" He looked to Lloyd, "Do you know anyone that was especially strong?"

Kratos gasped, realization hitting him the moment the question was asked. He replied, "Well...there was Mithos Yggdrassil...but we killed him, and there is no longer any threat from him."

Colette's eyes widened, "You don't think...she has the power to bring him back...do you?" She was tense and scared now.

Lloyd sighed and took the blonde former Chosen into his arms, "Listen Colette, even if she does, I won't let them near you, okay? I'll protect you to my last breath."

Yusuke smiled at the two, and was suddenly reminded of Keiko and himself. He sighed, missing her, and turned away.

Kratos sighed, the scene also reminding him of Anna and himself at the beginning of their relationship. He cleared his throat and said, "Why don't all of you get some sleep and let me heal Kurama to the best of my ability? I'll let you know how he's doing when you wake up."

Hiei nodded, "Sure. Thank you." He could tell that this man wasn't one to be argued or toyed with and that he wasn't ordinarily one to go out of his way to help a stranger.

Kratos replied to Hiei, shrugging, "I consider any 'friend' of Lloyd's to be a friend of mine."

Hiei responded, "Is it because he is your son?"  
Kratos blinked, "...How did you know that?"

Yusuke spoke, "Well, you two sort of look alike when you're mad or worried about something, so it's not hard to put two and two together."

Raine spoke from the doorway, "It is for a certain red-wearing twin-bladed hero."

Lloyd blinked and turned, "Oh, Professor Sage...when did you get here?"  
Raine replied, "Just now. Genis is here too." She stepped lightly to the right to show Genis standing behind her.

Genis smiled, "Lloyd!" He ran up and tackled his best friend into a hug. It had been months since they had seen each other.

Lloyd laughed and returned Genis's embrace, "Hey, Genis. Good to see you again...oh, guys, we have guests. This is Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and...Kurama."

Genis nodded to everyone politely, "...What happened to Kurama?"

Yusuke answered that, "He got hurt badly by a demon that was fighting us before we came, to make a long story short."

Colette finally said, "Professor Sage...please help him."  
Raine replied, "Of course I will...well, Kratos and I will together. He seems pretty seriously hurt and I doubt I could do it by myself." She looked at Kratos, "But that doesn't mean you overexert yourself. If you are running low on mana and he's not fully healed yet, withdraw from it. I don't think Lloyd would be happy with me if I allowed his father to drive himself into a coma because he used too much mana."

Kratos sighed, "Point taken..." He looked to Lloyd and everyone else, "You all can go to sleep. We'll do everything we can for him."  
Yusuke nodded, "Okay, be careful, you two. Night."

Raine replied, "Good night, Yusuke." She turned to Kurama, kneeling down next to Lloyd's bed and placing her staff gently above the huge wound on Kurama's stomach.

Kratos rolled the redhead gently onto his side and focused on the wound on Kurama's back where the sword had gone in.

Everyone left except for the healers and the one to be healed and went to sleep.

Morning found Kratos and Raine asleep near Kurama's bed.

Kurama began to stir, feeling refreshed, revitalized and not in pain at all. He then noticed the auburn-haired seraphim and white-haired half-elf asleep near his bed. They must've healed him. He sensed that the energy of the half-elf was dangerously low, and that the energy of the seraphim was also low, but not as low as the half-elf's. He muttered, "They must've...healed me." He walked over to Kratos and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Kratos began to wake up and whispered back, "You're welcome." He rubbed his head, having a terrible headache from intense mana usage, "Are you going to be all right?"

Kurama nodded, "Thanks to you, yes. What is this place?"

Kratos replied, "You are at my son Lloyd's house, in the Iselia Forest on the world of Sylvarathe'alla (A/n: O.o; Try to say that five times fast...and it's pronounced Silva-rah-thay-alla.). My son and his girlfriend Colette brought you here. Your friends are here as well."

Kurama responded, "Oh, all right. Are they okay?"

Kratos told him, "For the most part, yes. Right now, I believe they are sleeping. They weren't hurt as badly as you were so they weren't exactly a priority." He got to his feet, "If you'll come with me, I can take you to them."

Kurama nodded, "All right."

Kratos led Kurama to the room that Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were sharing.

Just then, Yukina literally dropped in, landing at the foot of Yusuke's bed.

Kurama blinked, "...That was a little strange. Hello, Yukina."

Yukina looked at him, "Oh, hi Kurama...who's that?"

Kratos replied, "I am Kratos Aurion. Who are you?"

Yukina smiled, "I'm Yukina. Nice to meet you, Kratos." She noticed that Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were hurt, "I'll heal them, Kurama. Were you guys fighting something?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, we were. A strong demon that..." He shuddered at the thought.

Kratos placed a hand on his shoulder, "That what? What's wrong?"

Kurama finished, "That I believe may have followed us and is related to Karasu...a demon I killed in the Dark Tournament who was interested in finding out what I was like outside the ring. He was really strong and very much a creep..."

Yukina gasped, "Oh my..." She went over to Yusuke and healed the wound on his arm. She then went to Kuwabara and healed the wound on his ankle. Lastly, she went to Hiei and healed the wound on his shoulder.

Kratos sighed, "Strong, you say? How strong?"

Kurama answered, "Very strong...she had the ability to shift dimensions as well as to alter air temperature. I think, that if she wanted to, she could revive people too."

Kratos's eyes widened and his face paled a bit the instant Kurama had said that. Surely this demon wouldn't...

Kurama looked confused at him, noticing his sudden paleness, quiet and wide eyes "...Are you okay, Kratos?"

Kratos sighed and spoke, "...I'm just worried that if she has the power to do that, she may use it to bring back someone I know that is really evil, that's all."

Yusuke woke up first, "Who is that you know that's really strong and evil?"

Kratos replied, "Mithos...Mithos Yggdrassil. We killed him, but if it is as your friend Kurama says, he may be brought back to life by the demon you guys were fighting." He sighed, "It is likely he will come after Lloyd and myself first, since I betrayed him and Lloyd was ultimately responsible for his death."

Lloyd walked in just then, "Wait a minute...Mithos is coming back? How, when...?" He already seemed nervous.

Hiei sighed, sitting up now, "The demon we were fighting could revive him at any time. She's strong enough."

Kurama nodded, "She certainly is." He lightly placed a hand over the spot where his wound had been, the memory of the pain causing him to flinch, "For once, I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to make it."

Kuwabara sat up too, "Yeah, but you made it."

Raine woke up as well, "Only because he was able to get healed in time. If you guys hadn't been brought to us, he very easily could've been killed."  
Hiei growled, "Don't insult him, onna."

Kratos sighed, "She merely speaks the truth, Hiei. Calm down. Anyway, we should send someone out to scout for this demon to see if she did follow you guys before we jump to any conclusions."

Presea walked in now too, "I will go. I can be very quiet and am the perfect match for such a mission."

Lloyd looked back at Presea, "...Presea? Are you sure you want to? I mean, it's very dangerous. If you get caught, you might get hurt pretty badly."

Presea smiled up at Lloyd, "I can handle myself, Lloyd. We need to find out whether or not Kurama and the others were followed, and establish whether or not Mithos has been revived. So please...let me do this."

Lloyd nodded, "...Okay, just be careful, Presea."

Kratos added, "Yes, please be careful."

Presea nodded to them, "I will be." She grabbed her axe from a wall near the front lobby of the house and walked out, headed into the forest to find out if Yusuke and the others were followed.

Meanwhile, in Triet desert, Wilhelmina was dressed in ancient, multi-colored ceremonial robes. She chanted in a language that only demons would understand, using a spell that would revive Mithos.

Presea made it there within a few hours and saw the demoness. She saw how the girl was behaving and gasped, as the final steps of the spell played out before her. Mithos was revived, in body, spirit and mind. She gulped from her hiding spot and ducked back behind it, so as not to be spotted.

Mithos spoke once revived, "Well now, what am I doing back here? Why am I in the desert? I was with my sister and happy...and now I find myself here? What's going on?" He was in his childlike form right now, for as he said, he had been in the afterlife with his sister.

Wilhelmina spoke, "Mithos Yggdrassil, I revived you, in order to help me wipe out my enemies. You were one of the strongest warriors this land has ever seen and hoped you would."

Mithos crossed his arms, "That depends on what I get out of it."

Wilhelmina told him, "Well...umm..." She searched the boy's memory for anything useful. She smirked, "Heh...I know where Lloyd and Kratos are."

Mithos glared, "...Kratos betrayed me...and Lloyd stopped me from bringing my sister back. What are you saying you'll do?"

Wilhelmina replied, "Well, I'm saying that I'll let you do as you please with Lloyd and his friends, while I deal with my enemies. Does that sound good?"

Mithos sighed, "I was content with my sister before you brought me here so you'll have to give me something better than that."

Presea seemed relieved that Mithos wasn't satisfied with _just_ their destruction. Maybe he was happier in death than in life and if that was the case maybe he wouldn't come back after all.

Wilhelmina smirked, "How about I help you revive the Angelus Project and bring your sister back? I know a world that has plenty of humans for you to harvest potential Cruxis Crystals on so that she could be an angel just like you and that traitor."

Presea's eyes widened at her proposition. As she put two and two together, she realized what Wilhelmina meant and began to dart out of her spot, going to warn the others.

Mithos's eyes lit up at the prospect of more humans suffering and nodded, "Oh yes, that's perfect! So wait...who and what are you anyway?"

Wilhelmina replied, "...My name's Wilhelmina and I'm a demon from another world."

Mithos nodded, then glared over at the spot where Presea was hiding, "We're not alone, Wilhelmina. One moment..." He set the cactus hiding Presea ablaze, revealing the pink-haired ax woman.

Presea gasped at having been discovered, "...Mithos..."

Mithos glared, "So, you were spying, were you?"

Presea's eyes were now slitted a bit, "Yes I was. I was going to find out if what the others were saying was true. To find out if Wilhelmina was really the demon that Yusuke and the others had fought and to see if she had the power to bring someone back to life. I see that it is true."

Mithos seemed angry, "You're that ax girl that helped kill me, Presea. I'm not letting you off the hook so easily. JUDGMENT!"

Rainbow-colored rays of light rained down from the sky and quite a few of them scorched Presea.

Wounded, Presea managed to flee. She was going to warn the others that Mithos was back and that the Yusuke-tachi (A/N: Japanese term for 'Yusuke and his group of friends') had been followed.

When she arrived, it was dark out and she had very little strength left since she had been fleeing wounded. She cried out, "..Lloyd!"

Lloyd wasn't the first to hear her though. He was sound asleep.

Kratos had heard her though and came outside. He saw how badly hurt she was and gasped, darting over her, "Presea...what happened?"

Presea replied, "It's true...everything you guys were saying is true..." She blacked out before she could say anything else.

Kratos collected the tired and injured ax girl in his arms and carried her upstairs, placing her on the single bed. He had walked right past the sleeping Genis, Sheena, Regal, Colette, Raine, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei without a single word. He healed Presea as best he could with what little mana he had, then collapsed shortly thereafter.

* * *

As/N: Well, it was about what we expected. Preview for next chapter: Yusuke and the others find out that their speculations were true. Mithos has been revived and they fight him and the demon that followed them. They must also figure out a way to send Yusuke and his friends back to their dimension. Hold onto your hats, because it's sure to be an exciting adventure! 


	2. Chapter 2

As/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. Didn't get a response from Golden for a while. When she did write me back, she didn't have much to contribute, so a lot of this is my own ideas, combined with the few that she did give. Thanks, Golden!

Tales of Angels and Demons

Chapter 2

Traitors, Interrogations and Captivity

Presea yawned as she woke up inside of Lloyd's house. She gave a curious look around for a moment, before her sky blue eyes fell on the auburn-haired, purple-clad seraphim collapsed on the floor beside her bed. She knew the angel was capable of healing magic, and gasped, jumping out of bed and kneeling next to him. She shook his shoulder gently and asked, "…Kratos?"

Kratos stirred after a bit, groaning and holding his head because of overusing his mana. He replied, "Presea…are you all right?"

The pink-haired ax girl smiled, "Yes, thanks to you." She turned to the door, hearing the sound of booted footsteps coming towards the room.

After a moment, Lloyd came into the room and asked, "So…Presea…is it true? Is Mithos…back?" He got a curious and also worried expression on his face as he waited for an answer.  
Presea frowned, but then nodded, confirming the worst, "Yes, he has returned. I saw him with my own eyes. There was a strange being that revived him…she was immensely strong also. Could it be that she's the demon that Yusuke and the others were fighting as they were brought here?"

Kratos thought for a moment then something dawned on him. If the demon were strong enough…and if Mithos's strength and power had been increased enough by his revival by a non-human, Zelos would likely not stay on their side. He then asked, "Has anyone seen Zelos?"

Genis came into the room just then, having gone unnoticed due to the conversation, "No…I haven't seen him last night. What do you think he's doing? You don't think he'd leave us without saying so, do you?"

Presea replied, "…Knowing that it is Zelos, he could be doing any number of things."

Lloyd smirked, "Maybe he's with some girl."

Kratos shrugged, "Perhaps."

Kurama had been awakened by the conversation going on and began walking towards the room. He knocked on the door to announce his arrival then came in.

Lloyd looked at Kurama, "Oh, hi, Kurama. How are you doing?"

Kurama shrugged, "Fine. So, Presea, what did you find out?"

Kratos told him, answering to keep the ax girl from having to go to the trouble of repeating what she had said to Lloyd, "Well, Mithos has been revived and a strong, strange being revived him. Do you think it is related to the demon that you and your friends were fighting?"

Kurama replied, "It was Wilhelmina, most likely. She is a demon with the ability to shift dimensions and alter the temperature of the air. She's the only demon I know of that could be strong enough to do this." He then asked, curiously, "Is there anyone among you whom you all don't completely trust?"

Lloyd answered, "Yeah, Zelos…he went against us at the Tower of Salvation. He came back to our side…but…I don't know. After that…I never felt like I could trust him, no matter what he said." As if on cue, the pink-clad red-haired Chosen came into the room, grinning and as happy-go-lucky as ever, "Hey, my hunnies! What's going on?"

Presea asked, "Zelos…where have you been?"

Zelos replied, "Getting my beauty sleep of course."

Kratos smirked and told him, "You'd need to sleep for a hundred years for that." ((A/N: Ooh…burn!))

Zelos mocked offense, crossing his arms. He then added, "At least I'm not over 1000 years old." He then stuck his tongue out and said, "Old man! What's that on your face? Is that a wrinkle?"

Lloyd glared at Zelos for insulting his father, "Back off with the insults, Zelos, seriously."

Zelos replied, "Geez, Lloyd, sorry. You all can't even take a joke? What's up?"

Presea told him, "…Mithos is back, Zelos, and stronger than before. This is no time to be kidding around."

Zelos's eyes widened, "Oh..." He sighed, "What's there to worry about? We've already defeated him once! The second time should be just the same, right?"

No one could tell whether Zelos was like this because he was optimistic or because he was being stupid or what. Presea finally told him, "It will not be the same, Zelos. It will be more difficult. As I said before, he's stronger. He will not be so easy to defeat. Since he was revived by a non-human, his power and strength have increased."  
Zelos sighed, "Yeah…whatever. I'm going outside now. Want to come along?"

Hiei came in just then, annoyed at having his peace disturbed, "What's going on in here?"

Kurama told him, "Their old enemy Mithos has been revived by Wilhelmina and Zelos is being overly optimistic about the fight."

Raine told them, as she also came in, "I don't think he's being overly optimistic. I think he knows more than he's letting on. Sometimes Zelos uses the happy facade as a cover-up for other things."

Zelos looked at her, "Raaaine…don't say that! Hey, to prove that I'm not up to something, why don't you all come to my mansion with me?" He looked to Kurama and Hiei, "And you guys go get your friends and tell them they're invited to."

Sheena also came into the room, "How will that prove anything? How do we know that you aren't planning on drugging us like before? Hmmm?"

Zelos grinned at her, giving his best charming and suave smile, "Awww, come on, Sheena. I'm on your side now. You can trust me."

Lloyd sighed, "…All right, Zelos, I'll come with you."

Kratos looked at Lloyd, "…Lloyd, given the circumstances, are you sure that's wise?"

Lloyd replied, "Well, it's the only way to be sure whether or not he's tricking us…so yes, I'll go."

Kratos nodded, "…Then I shall come along with you. I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

Sheena added, "I'm coming too. I can't let you guys have all the fun…" She wheeled on Zelos, "I'm watching you, Zelos. Try anything and I'll make sure you can't have any more 'hunnies'."

All the males in the room gave a bit of a flinch at the Violent Demonic Banshee's outburst.

Zelos grumbled, "Sheenaaaa, that's so harsh! Hey, why don't we go now?" He asked, looking at Lloyd and Kratos.

Lloyd sighed, "Okay, come on, everyone. We're going to Meltokio."

With no further ado, everyone in the house (except Dirk) left.

Kratos took out his shining sapphire wings and hovered a bit into the air, looking down on his son, "Lloyd, are you ready?"

Lloyd took out his own golden and blue spectral wings and joined his father in the air, "Yep, I'm ready."

Zelos took out his sunny orange-and-yellow wings and joined the father and son duo and told them, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Colette took out her pink iridescent wings and joined the trio, "Yeah, come on. I'm sure Zelos has something special planned! Maybe a party or something!" She smiled warmly at the redheaded Chosen.

Raine and the others got on their Rheiards and joined the four angels.

Kurama took something from his hair and shifted to his Youko form to change the leaf of the plant in his hand to the glider he had used before when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and he had fought Sensui. The butterfly-wing shaped plant appeared and Youko ran to gain momentum. He then jumped in the air and used the plant to hover over to the group.

Kratos commented, "So, you show your true form now. What about your friend Hiei?"

Lloyd told Kratos, "I'll get him."

Kurama shook his head, "No, allow me. He's more than likely to chop your hand off, Lloyd, if you try to pick him up. He doesn't completely trust you guys yet." He then dove down at Hiei, stopping a few feet above the fire demon's head and reaching down with his hands.

Hiei reached up and took Kurama's hands, nodding, "Go ahead."

Kurama nodded and used a bit of his energy to get the plant on his back to flap the butterfly-shaped wingspan.

Yusuke replied, "Okay, that's got Hiei taken care of, but what about Kuwabara and me?"

Lloyd smiled, "I'll get you, Yusuke." He nosedived down at the ground near Yusuke, "Just stay right where you are." He then righted himself a few feet above the ground and landed behind Yusuke smoothly, putting one arm around the Mazaku's waist. He then took out his wings again and rejoined his friends.

Kratos told Kuwabara, "I'm coming to get you. Be ready."

Kuwabara blinked, "Umm…okay."

Kratos nosedived to a few feet behind Kuwabara, then righted himself and landed smoothly behind the slightly oafish boy. He placed one arm around Kuwabara's waist then took out his shining wings again and joined his son and friends in the air, "Well, everyone's here. Shall we leave for Meltokio?"

Yusuke replied excitedly, "Yeah, let's go! I wanna see what the city looks like!"

Zelos nodded, after having retrieved Sheena from the ground, and Colette had retrieved Regal from the ground, "Right then, everyone, follow me." He flew toward Meltokio, Lloyd and Kratos and everyone following him.

Once they got close to the city, everyone touched down.

Zelos spoke again, "Let's hurry!"

Kratos asked, "Why are you in such a hurry, Chosen?" He still didn't call Zelos by his name, due to the fact that the red-haired swordsman had betrayed his son.

Zelos replied, "Because, I've got a lavish party all set up for you guys!" He grinned mischievously, "Hahaha….this is gonna be sooo much fun!"

Sheena sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway, let's get to the mansion….and Zelos, please don't laugh like that. You're freaking me out."

Raine replied, "Yes, if I recall correctly, you laughed like that just before you betrayed us at the Tower of Salvation. I'll be watching you too, Zelos. Sheena's not the only one who's suspicious." She headed toward the nobles quarter, following the raven-haired summoner.

Lloyd and the others quickly followed Raine and Sheena to the nobles quarter, to Zelos's lavish mansion.

Once everyone was at the mansion, Zelos smiled, "All right, now we party in the lap of luxury, oh yeah. Oh, be right back, my hunnies!" He walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of champagne from the fridge. (A/n: My own little twist. This wasn't one of Golden's ideas, but mine.) He poured the wine into glasses, added a poison to Kratos's glass, then brought it out, "Well, here we go! Just the perfect thing to top off the day, wouldn't you say?"

Sheena blinked, "Zelos…what's with you? You're more cheerful than is normal for even you."

Zelos smiled, "What you talking about, Sheena? I'm just as happy as I normally am. Let's toast…to the lovely hunny that guards the Giant Tree!"

Raine smacked Zelos in the back of the head for his insensitive comment, "Mana is more than just a female body you know. She's protecting this world's hope and future."

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, that comment was uncalled for, Zelos." He smirked a bit, then turned to Kratos. He noticed that his father looked a little green, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Kratos replied, "Not sure…Zelos, how old is this wine?"

Zelos shrugged, fighting a smirk at the seraphim's reaction to the drink, "Only a year or two…why do you ask?"

Kratos responded, "I'm…not feeling very well. I think I'll go lie down." He took a few shaky steps toward the door before collapsing to the floor.

Lloyd gasped, "Dad!" He darted over to Kratos, shaking his shoulder and trying to wake him up. He wheeled on Zelos, glaring daggers at the magic swordsman, "What the hell did you do?!"

Zelos smirked, "Tipped the odds in my favor. I side with the strongest, like I said." Deep down, he felt truly sorry for what he was doing, but there was nothing he could do now. It was beyond his power. He masked all this with a grin though.

A few moments later, Mithos and Wilhelmina appeared.

Mithos nodded, "Good work, Zelos. Wilhelmina, you take care of the others. Lloyd is mine."

Lloyd took a protective stance in front of his fallen father, "No, I won't let you go near them! Zelos…you told me I could trust you. You liar! Why the hell did you join them?"

Zelos replied, "Because I side with the strongest. Lloyd, Mithos is a hell of a lot stronger now, and with a demon on his side too, he's virtually unstoppable. It was either go against him and die or go with their plans and live. Mithos, Wilhelmina, I leave them to you." He left his house.

Mithos called out, "Ray!" He hit Lloyd with the strong light attack, burning his shoulder.

Lloyd grimaced in pain, but still didn't move from where he was, "Mithos…I will stop you!"

Mithos smirked, "Heh…just try it! Twilight Ray!"

Lloyd blinked, "…the hell? Ugh!"

The combination dark-and-light magic attack hit him hard in the stomach, knocking him out cold. (A/N: This is something that Wilhelmina taught him. She can use dark magic too. Sorry that I forgot to mention that! Moving right along…)

Kratos wasn't totally unconscious though. Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach and his throbbing head, he forced himself to his feet and drew his sword, "Mithos…you must never, EVER mess with my family. Sacred Powers, cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Rest in peace, sinner! Judgment!" White light rained down from the skies onto Mithos, but they weren't nearly as strong as they should be due to the fact that Kratos was sick.

Mithos told him, "Nice, Kratos…but not good enough. Twilight Ray!"

Kratos was hit in the chest and knocked into a wall, out cold now.

Raine and the others jumped in to help, but they were no match for the combined might of the demon and Mithos.

Eventually, everyone was knocked out and taken to Mithos's lair.

Lloyd was the first to wake up, groaning and holding his stomach, "Oww…where the hell are we? Hey, where are Kurama and Sheena?" He looked around, thankful to see that everyone else was there.

Kratos came around too after a short while, but he looked worse than before. His face was pale, he was shivering and weak, and he was sick to his stomach. It was likely the effect of whatever Zelos had put in his drink. He looked to Lloyd, "Lloyd…is you all right?" He managed to ask his son.

Lloyd replied, "I'll be fine…but what about you? You don't look so good."

Raine woke up after a while as well, groaning and holding her head, "Lloyd's right…what's wrong? What happened?"

Kratos answered, "I think Zelos put some kind of poison in my drink. It's…probably only a matter of time before the toxin kills me. And if I'm guessing correctly, Mithos is the only one with the antidote."

Mithos came to them, smirking and grinning, "Well, it's about time some of you woke up."

Lloyd asked, "Mithos, where the hell are Kurama and Sheena?"

Mithos laughed evilly, then answered, "Hahaha...sorry, but I don't plan on telling you that. I need to extract certain information from the demon fox, as well as the summoner, before I send them back to you." He disappeared and reappeared where Kurama and Sheena were.

Wilhelmina growled, "Mithos...they're not talking. What should I do?"

Kurama started to feel very warm all of a sudden...and images of Sheena naked flashed through his mind. Oh shit...he was in _heat_. Why NOW of all times? Sighing, he forced himself to stare at the floor, not even daring to meet Sheena's gaze.

_You know, Kurama, that summoner chick is really hot. I'm sure __**she'd**__ be a perfect mate for you._

_Shut up, Youko. I may be in heat, but I'm not going to force her into __anything._

_How much longer can you resist her though?_

_I'll manage it...now leave me alone, I have to find a way out._

Sheena seemed to notice his discomfort and asked quietly, "Kurama, are you okay?"

Kurama forced a smile and replied, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Mithos growled and told Wilhelmina, "Then allow me to interrogate them. You'll find I can be quite persuasive." He cupped Sheena's face in his right hand.

Kurama strained against the chains, growling aggressively at Mithos for having touched her, "Keep your filthy hands off of her!"

Mithos looked at Kurama, "My my...what have we here?" He looked over the redhead, smiling wickedly. He then commented, "Well, a fox demon, who is in heat, no less. I know the perfect way to get information out of you." He walked forward and placed his hand over Kurama's abdomen, a few inches below his belly button.

Kurama shivered at the touch, his nerves ultra sensitive due to his heat, "What...are you going to do...?"  
Mithos replied, "Oh nothing, so long as you cooperate. Now tell me, how did you, Wilhelmina, and your friends wind up here?"

Kurama answered, "I...don't really know that. It just happened."

Mithos glared, "Wrong answer." He moved his hand down a few inches, his hand now mere inches from Kurama's nether regions, "I'll repeat the question. How did you get here?"

Kurama was trying to pull back, but he couldn't move because of the chains, "I already told you, I DON'T KNOW!"

Mithos hissed, "Fine..time for the torture." He placed his hand over Kurama's male part, then grabbed his neck and threw him into the wall.

It was pure torture for Kurama when that happened. He was now writhing on the ground, banged up and aroused. His cheeks were the color of an overripe tomato. He looked at Sheena, whispering while he was still in control, "You'd...best find a way...to escape here."

Sheena asked, "Why? What's wrong with you?"

Kurama replied, "I'm in heat. I'll explain later..."

Mithos turned to Sheena, "Tell me, how many Renegades does Yuan have left here?"

Sheena blinked, "How am I supposed to know that?"

Mithos told her, "You're a friend of his, right? I expect he told you."

Sheena replied, "You're wrong. He never told us anything about how many men he has in his ranks. In other words, I don't know."

Mithos glared, "I doubt that." He punched Sheena in the stomach hard.

Kurama growled and lunged at Mithos, only to be stopped by his chains and fell pitifully to the floor. His hair began to bleed silver and he turned into Youko, his eyes golden and full of anger and lust. He told him, "Don't you touch her!"

Mithos told him, "I don't think you have any say in the matter, Youko Kurama. Those chains have been blessed with light magic, rendering you unable to use your demonic abilities." He then added, "If you tell me what I want to know, I'll leave your..." He smirked, "_potential mate_ alone. I won't stop torturing you both until I get something. Wilhelmina, torture him for information in any way you see fit. I'll deal with the summoner."

Wilhelmina smiled wickedly, "Very well, Mithos." She walked over to Youko and scratched the tip of his ear for a brief second, then stopped.

Youko growled at her for toying with him like that. He told her, "Don't touch me."

Wilhelmina told him, "I can relieve you of your heat, you know." She smirked, not having any boundaries as to how she got information out of people.

Youko tried to move back, "No...you will stay away." He warned, his eyes having a deadly sparkle in them.

Wilhelmina laughed, "Heh...I'll do what I want, Youko Kurama, and there's nothing you can do about it." She bent down to him and seated herself between his legs, her knees mere inches from his male part. "Just tell me how we got here and you'll be free to do as you wish with the summoner."  
Youko hissed, "I already told you...I HAVE NO IDEA! Anyway, shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one with the ability to shift dimensions...ugh..." He was struggling to maintain control of himself as Wilhelmina's knee came into contact with his nether regions, though it was only a light touch.

Meanwhile, Mithos repeated his question, "I'll ask you again, how many men does Yuan have left in the Renegades?"

Sheena replied, "I...Don't...KNOW!" She was kicked, in the same spot where she had been punched, and bit back a cry of agony.

Mithos sighed, "Well, I can see this isn't going anywhere. Very well, different question...has Lloyd grown any stronger since I last fought him?"

Sheena glared. No way in hell would she betray Lloyd. She would die before she betrayed her best friend, "I'm not answering that. Try something else."

Mithos responded, "Oh, you'll tell me or you'll die." He smirked, "Or better yet, you can watch Kratos die. The poison that Zelos gave him will kill him in about, I'd say, 8 hours, and it will be a very painful 8 hours for him."

Sheena shook her head, "No...don't send me back!" She pleaded, not wanting to see her best friend's father suffering like that.

Mithos smirked, "Too bad. Since you weren't helpful at all, you're going back to your cell. Wilhelmina, take Sheena back to the others. I'll take care of Kurama." ((A/n: This next part contains a lime, just a warning.))

Wilhelmina replied, "Yes, of course, Mithos. I leave him up to you then." She hadn't gotten anything from him either, and unlocked Sheena's chains from the wall, dragging the girl back to the cell where Lloyd and the others were.

Mithos looked at Kurama, "Youko, you'd best tell me how it was that Wilhelmina teleported you here. Otherwise...things will get a little more _heated_ for you."

He walked over to the fox demon and lightly ran his fingers over the bare part of the youkai's chest.

Youko drew back, sharply inhaling to fight his growing arousal from the feather light touches of Mithos and Wilhelmina, "It's...one of her..." He didn't continue, as he was afraid what Mithos might do if he learned that it was one of the girl's innate and unique abilities as a demon.

Mithos replied, "Hmm...one of her what, now?" He asked, kissing Youko out of spite, to further arouse the kitsune.

Youko couldn't give a coherent response until the angel pulled away. He panted, then told the former Cruxis leader, "A-ab-abilities." He was barely coherent because of his growing state of arousal. He crawled backwards. He wasn't going to allow himself to be raped, even if it did relieve his heat.

Mithos smirked, "Heh...well then, I guess I'll have to ask her about it later. Now, here's the next question for you...what are your friends' vulnerabilities?" He followed the fox as he crawled backwards, fully intent on using any means necessary to find out how strong his opponents' forces were.

Youko didn't answer, glaring hostilely at the angel. He wasn't going to betray his friends, no matter the circumstances.

Mithos sighed, "Then I guess I'll just have to torture it out of you." He tore off the fox demon's pants, smirking as he heard him give a slight groan. He then used Fire Ball to burn off the youkai's white tunic.

Youko yelped in pain as the fire singed his stomach and shoulders, his nerves still highly agitated due to his heat. He tried to back away from Mithos, doing whatever he could to prevent the angel from having his way.

Mithos smirked, "Are you trying to run away?" He asked, as he stripped off his white Cruxis outfit, "Don't bother. With those chains holding you here, you won't be able to move." ((A/n: Wilhelmina has told Mithos about demon heats and the best way to torture a demon when they are. She also told him he could use rape as a tool. XP Yeah, she's really evil.))

Youko was trembling as Mithos closed the distance between them.

After a moment, Mithos used a bolt of mana to knock the fox demon onto his back. He got on top of him and whispered in his ear, "This wouldn't have to happen if you would simply tell me..."

He got cut off by Youko growling and replying, "No! I won't...betray my friends...ugh..." The seraphim's actions were getting to him because of his heat. He was fully ready now.

Mithos smirked, "Now, come on. This'll be over soon if you'll just tell me." He flipped the fox demon onto his stomach and forced himself into Youko's butt.

Youko couldn't fight the lustful moan that escaped his lips. He then glanced up and back at Mithos with tears in his eyes, a surely rare sight, "I'm not going to tell you...so just finish!" He also seemed broken and defeated, an extremely hard feat for anyone to pull off.

Mithos smirked, "Heh...of course..." He flipped the fox demon back over and rubbed his manly parts against Youko's.

Once Mithos was finished raping Youko, he asked, "What about now? Will you tell me your friends' strengths and weaknesses now?"

Youko had shifted back into his human form. Kurama replied, "No...I won't ever tell you so you'd best forget about asking me that..."

Mithos sighed, "Very well then." He slipped his Cruxis leader outfit back on and called out, "Wilhelmina! Come and get Kurama! I'm finished with him!" He had a slightly guilty sparkle in his blue eyes, but he looked away before Kurama had a chance to see it.

Wilhelmina smirked, "So, did you get anything?"

Mithos shook his head, "No, take him on back to the others." He wasn't going to let anyone know that he was thinking of releasing Kurama. The tears and defeated look Kurama had given him were starting to get to him.

Wilhelmina nodded and dragged the tired and broken fox demon back to his cell.

Once she left, Lloyd darted over to Kurama, and noticed that he was crying quietly, his face buried in his knees, "...Kurama? What happened? I've...never seen you cry before..."

Hiei went over to Kurama and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Kurama...please tell us what happened." His voice had a note of concern in it.

Kurama replied, glancing up at the two, "...Mithos...he..." He gave a throaty gulp before continuing, "he raped me to find out your strengths and weaknesses, as well as those of Yusuke and Kuwabara. I...never told him...though..." He broke down fully now, not caring at the moment who saw him cry.

Yusuke growled, "That sick bastard! Now he's gonna die!" His anger soared, along with his spirit energy.

Raine sighed, annoyed at Yusuke's hotheadedness. It reminded her of Lloyd. "Yusuke, settle down. There's nothing we can do about it at the moment. What we can do now is to try and make Kurama feel better, and try to find a way to escape this place." She told him to try and get the enraged half-breed to calm down. Getting angry and irrational would not help them escape.

Kratos nodded, "Raine is correct. We have to find a way out of here." He added simply, before passing out.

Presea replied, "Yes, remaining in captivity for a long time would not be helpful."

Regal finally spoke, "No, it would not." He began to look around the cell for any kind of weakness. A loose brick, a bent bar, anything...

They all began to search for a way out, except for Lloyd, who had agreed to sit with Kurama and try to cheer him up while the others searched for a way out. He was better at cheering people up than anyone else, probably, save for maybe Colette or Yusuke. He watched his now unconscious father as well, worried for him. Would they be able to defeat Mithos and Wilhelmina? And retrieve the antidote before Kratos died?

* * *

A/N: Finally! Sorry it took me so long to update. Golden and I have both been busy. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
